Dream Client
This is a dream client with all the ideal features. Additional features: CommandBar- True < Uses client's own command bar instead of vanilla. Good for admins trying to make you do .legit and to bypass character limit for commands. Recording/Silent Mode- Hides command bars and logos. However, ESP boxes and mods will not be disabled. Also disables chat messages by the client. A popup will appear (using java, like spammer GUI popup) asking if the user wants to disable all mods. Session stealer- Enter someone's session, and log in as them! Alt manager- Supports premium and cracked alts. Settings for alt manager: Encrypt Passwords for premium alts- False by default For multiplayer server list ServerFinder- Finds similar servers. PortScanner- Scans for ports in a IP and adds them. ServerCleanup- Cleans up servers. Remove: Unknown Hosts Servers out of date or incompatible Failed ping servers All servers (default no) Rename all servers TestConnect- Tries to connect to all servers. Can be stopped, and this will determine if a server is cracked or premium. You can also test for whitelist servers or servers that refuse to connect (like "coming soon" servers, some bungeecord subservers, etc) Render AntiBlind-Protects from blindness+nausea. BaseFinder-Searchs for man made blocks. BaseFinder highlighter box color setter CaveFinder-Helps you find caves. ChestESP-Helps you find chests. ChestESP highligher box color setter Freecam-Allows you to fly around the world (client side). Freecam mode reach (packets for breaking will be sent to server) Freecam mode sight (blocks all break in 1 hit, however when freecam is off blocks return to normal) FullBright-Lights up the world. Fullbright mode gamma Sets the world like its day all the time. Fullbright mode Night Vision gives the same effect as under a night vision potion. HealthTags-Shows you all entities health. ItemESP-Highlights all dropped items ItemESP highlighter box color setter ItemTags-Tags all items and shows you what they are. MobESP-Highlights all mobs Will the client render: Invisible Mobs with Invisibility Particles Invisible Mobs with No Invisibility Particles (to counter radar jammers) MobESP highlighter box color setter (can be different color for passive+aggressive) MobESP Option "Highlight Passives" MobESP Option "Highlight Aggressive Mobs" NameProtect-Censors all player names NameTag Size-Expands nametags NameTag Size Adjuster NoHurtcam-Removes the thing when you get hurt AntiShake-Stops screen from shaking from custom plugins like mineplex combat PlayerESP-Highlights all players PlayerESP highligher box color setter (can be different for teammates/friends or other players) Render Options (to render or not render) Invisible Players with Invisibility Particles Invisible Players with No Invisibility Particles (to counter radar jammers) Players not on Tab List (may lag if unchecked) Players not in motion for more then x seconds or flying for more then x seconds PlayerFinder-Abuses exploit in weather to find far away players. PropHuntESP-Highlights all prophunt blocks. PropHuntEP highlighter box color setter RemoteView-Targets the closest entity and lets you see their FOV. .remoteview to target Search-Highlights all blocks on list. .search add block .search list .search remove block .search removeall Tracers-Draws lines to configurable things. Line Color can be based on proximity or entity type. Trace Visible Players Visible Mobs PropHunt Blocks Search Blocks Chests Invisible Mobs with Particles Invisible Mobs without Particles Invisible Players with Particles Invisible Players without Particles Players not shown as online on tab list TrueSight-Allows player to see Invisible Entities TrueSight opacity XRay-Only render blocks of your selection XRay block selector NoParticle-Prevents Particles Hide Options: Firework Particles Sprinting/moving Particles Potion Particles Other Particles AntiFade-Prevents far away chunks from fading. WallHack-Allows you to see entities through walls. Trajectories-Allows you to see everyone's item path of motion. For arrows and objects Trajectories color Show other players trajectories Waypoints-Shows you points that you set .waypoint add .waypoint remove .waypoint set name (R,G,B) .waypoint list .waypoint removeall BreadCrumbs-Shows you your movement .breadcrumbs clear WireFrame-Shows the world through wireframs Wireframe Thickness+opacity CameraNoClip-Allows person in third person to go into walls CompassTracer-Shows where the compass points to. StatusHUD-Shows your potion effects, armor durability, etc. ArmorESP-Allows you to see other people's armor. No Fire Effect-Removes the fire effecting, adding a bar showing if the player is on fire or not. Tools-Renders a clock and compass above your screen and shows ingame time and direction. UnderwaterVision-Allows user to see better in the water. ExoVision-Allows full brightness in the End and Nether like the overworld. Movment AutoWalk-Automatically walks AutoJump-Always jump BunnyHop-Automatically jumps when you walk. Blink-Suspends all movement until hack is removed. This can make you "teleport". .blink mode lag -acts like player lagged out, may get you kicked out from server .blink mode normal- Freezes movement packets instead .blink cancel -Cancel blink Dolphin-Automatically swim FastLadder-Go up ladders fast Fastladder speed adjustable Flight-Allows you to fly. Modes: -Mineplex Mode -NCP Mode -Vanilla Mode -Creative Fly Mode (double tap to fly instead of single tap fly) Fly speed adjustable. Glide-Adjusts falling rate Glide rate Highjump-Jumps x blocks instead of normal jump. .highjump blocks height Jesus-Walk on water Modes: -Vanilla mode -NCP mode Jetpack-Allows you to fly up (but without holding space you go down) FastFall-Instantly hits the ground when falling. InvWalk-Walk when viewing inventory. NoClip-Clip through walls. NoFall-No fall damage NoSlow-You can't get slowed down. SafeWalk-Prevents you from falling down. Sprint-Always Sprint Options: Sprint Forwards Sprint Backwards Sprint Sideways SpeedHack-Faster movement Old speed- Walk faster New speed- Walk faster for x, then slow down for y seconds BunnySpeed- Speeds by doing minihops. Step- Steps up blocks instantly. Modes: Normal mode, .step height x NCP, 1 block step. Spider-Climbs up blocks like they all have vines. Spider speed NOTE: Step climbs up instantly, spider climbs up slowly and is infinite. Sneak-Allows you to sneak or appear sneaking. Sneak mode "real"-The client appears to be sneaking. Sneak mode "packet"-You sent a packet that tells the server you're sneaking but you're moving normally. Sneak speed from normal sneaking speed to normal walking/sprinting speed Combat PVP Mod Settings Target- AimAssist- Helps you in PvP. AimAssist aiming location (head, body, etc) Aimbot- Automatically aim at a player's head. Aimbot aiming location AutoArmor-Automatically put on armor. This checks the armor with most resistance and counts in enchants as well. AutoArmor mode Type- Automatically puts on the best type armor, no matter enchants. Normal- Checks on enchants. Will not count durability. AutoShoot-Auto shoot when armor is going to hit SmoothAimbot- Chat PasswordCracker- Attempts to brute force passwords with most commonly used passwords. Activated with ClickGUI for button "PasswordCracker" Spammer- Spams with a certain message for x times. Spammer GUI: Message 1: Add another message (optional) Spam times here times Delay in messages ms Instant Send true/false Use special characters true/false Special characters- Bypasses filters by using special characters. AntiSpam- Prevents spam by doing this: Spam1 Spam1 To: Spam1 x2 Large message blocker- Blocks messages beyond x characters from being sent at once. NoSwear- Hides swear words. Double tap the blocked word (shown as @#$%) to see it. NameProtect- Hides your name in chat. Can also hide another person's name by inserting it in the list.